Shugo Chara 4 Dead
by silverXmanaXspirit
Summary: There's a zombie apocalypse going on, and Amu has to pair up with the 3 guys that love her! Will they all pull through the zombie apocalypse and will Amu decide on who she REALLY wants? Sorry, summary sucks because this is my first fanfic...


Silver: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!

Copyright: I don't own Shugo Chara or Left 4 Dead...No matter how much I want to..;.;

--------

An exausted Amu sat down with her Charas (Ran. Miki, Suu, and Dia) and flipped the channel to the news..

----

"-We have just recieved news on the spreading virus throughout Japan. It seems the patients at this hospital with the disease seem to undergo many changes, one case in particular, where a scrawny, 21 year old man with the disease suddenly changed into a hulking beast, causing 10 deaths. The beast was then shot down and put into the lab for more information. If you know where some of these things, called "Tanks", are, please just slowly walk away and get as far away from it as possible. If you hear deep breathing, that is a sign that one of them is nearby. This disease seems to be spreading fast, and officials warn that you stay inside your home, away from people who look sick. If any of your family members experience vomiting, a strange fetish for blood, or undergo weird changes, please contact the Hazmat at 1-800-555-SAFE. Once again, that number is 1-8-"

----

Amu gasped as suddenly, a beast with very little fat on his face, like a skeleton, came rushing out of the hospital and charged at the reporter. The beast had on overalls, with one of the straps broken in half, one scrawny arm, and one hulking arm. The beast grabbed the reporter with the huge arm, and carried her over 50 feet and started slamming her into the ground. Nearby S.W.A.T. team members started shooting at the thing that kept pounding the woman into the ground. Amu sat there, listening to what the S.W.A.T. team members were saying. She had a look of confusion on her face as they called the thing a "Charger". Her mind started to think, maybe this was one of the cases? 'Maybe their ZOMBIES!' she thought. As soon as she thought that, the "Charger" went limp and fell to the ground. A S.W.A.T. member went to help the woman, but soon found out she didn't survive. The he came up to camera and started talking..

----

"If you are thinking these are zombies, they are not. They are normal people, just with an infection and a fetish for blood. If you are under the age of 18, please come to the hospital right away, and we will carry you away to safety from this virus. First, you're blood must be checked. If you know you're blood type, please tell us before we inspect you. Your blood type is VERY critical in this circumstance. If you are a blood type O, you are immune, so you can stay where you are and fight off the zombies if you have weapons. If you are blood type O and are under the age of 18, you MUST come to us and evacuate. You don't have very much time, so I suggest you get a move on."

----

Amu only had two thoughts going through her head. One, She was a blood type O, and two, Tadase was too. All of her other friends weren't, and s he didn't know of the Charas had blood types. She grabbed her cell phone and told everything to Tadase, since he didn't have a T.V.

"I'll be over there as soon as I can, so stay put Hinamori-san!" Tadase said.

"Don't worry Tadase-kun, I won't leave without you!' Amu sighed.

Amu's parents had been gone for a while, and she wondered if they heard the news about the infection. She was about to call her mom's cell phone, when suddenly she heard crying from upstairs. It was like her mom's crying, only a little deeper. She grabbed a large frying pan and started heading up the stairs. She stopped in front of her mother and father's bedroom. She reached for the handle, but the stopped when she realized she heard deep breathing as well.

_**"It seems the patients at this hospital with the disease seem to undergo many changes, one case in particular, where a scrawny, 21 year old man with the disease suddenly changed into a hulking beast, causing 10 deaths. The beast was then shot down and put into the lab for more information. If you know where some of these things, called 'Tanks', are, please just slowly walk away and get as far away from it as possible. If you hear deep breathing, that is a sign that one of them is nearby. "**_

She knew she had to get out of there as soon as she could, so she headed to her room. Slowly, she opened the door and grabbed some supplies..Water, a flashlight, some small snacks, the Chara's eggs, a pistol, some ammo, the frying pan, her passport, her cell phone and cell phone charger, and some first-aid things. Then she put them all into a small backpack. Except for the Chara's eggs. That went into the little pouch she carried around her waist. The pistol was a gift from her father on her 10th birthday. Ah, the good times with that pistol. She went to the shooting range with her father on her birthday, and accidently shot him in the foot. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia stayed quiet. Dia had known about this whole infection through her headphone, which hears the whispers of the future, and told the other Charas about it only days before the infection started. She said that even though the Infected couldn't see them, they could hear them. So they taped each others mouths shut with extra strong duck tape, and went into their eggs. Amu then decided to get out of her school clothes and into something more for outside. She put on a white muscle shirt, with a red and black hoodie with the sleeves down to her wrists. Then she put on a pair of skinny jeans. She exited her room and and quietly went down the stairs. Then she went to the basement and grabbed a shotgun. It was just right for her, as that had been a gift also, but it was only for emergencies. She then went back up and exited the front door. She walked a little ways and looked inside her parents window. Surely, she saw a hulking beast and a small woman on the bed, crying. The "Tank" was looking straight at her though. It then roared and jumped out the window towards Amu.

---------

Silver: Cliffy! Please Review? ;.;

Critisim and Flaming please!


End file.
